zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Xykeb Zraliv
Hi Hi, im new to this wiki. i was wonderin if u could halp me with some stuff? how u like the st game? Spirit Tracks Player :Anything in particular you wanted help with? And I haven't gotten ST yet. I'm probably getting it sometimes tonight though. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 19:08, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Timeline The timeline you have on your page should be updated to fit with Spirit Tracks.'-- C2' / 03:32, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Vandal Idea You seem to have run out of ideas for a water-themed dungeon. For it, I suggest you go with a "Deep Sea" theme. Like bottom of the ocean. The water is pitch-black, the dungeon-item should involve light, because right after the mid-boss fight the water becomes to dark to see. It should also have some combat function, but not be a super weapon, just be able to deal damage in a unique way. The boss shouldn't be a angler fish, eel, or bloatfish, but maybe a giant skeleton of a fish. It should move incredibly fast, and have red eyes that you can see, and your weapon/torch/light/thing should somehow stun it. That should help you get going.'-- C2' / 21:06, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :I um, already did the water dungeon? I'm not sure what you're trying to say here. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 21:23, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ::Wait what are you stuck on? Or I am I completely mixed up?'-- C2' / 21:26, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :::Well, I don't have the full script for the dungeon, but I have the basic theme, item, miniboss, and boss down. I decided that too many water dungeons were grand underwater temples, so the water dungeon is a dilapidated temple that has been flooded rather than just being underwater. I couldn't think of the full script, so I gave up on it and did a MaloMart-style dungeon, with some important stuff like the miniboss, boss, etc. but not everything. I'm in the earth dungeon now. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 21:30, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Spirit Tracks ending I remember a couple of days ago you were complaining about the ending of spirit tracks and you said that one of the biggest things that annoyed you was the inability to save. When I played it the game gave me the option to save right after taking down the demon train and while making this I had to wonder if the saving at that time was a change made in the European version and i was hoping you could tell me. Oni Link 21:13, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :Nah, I was doing something weird with my save files. It's all good, you can save after beating the Armored Trains, and again after beating the Demon Train. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 23:03, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Vids I tried what you said, but where I put the vids go blank. Can you help?Green hat (talk) 02:11, December 19, 2009 (UTC)Mr.Green hat Ocean Temple Happened to see your Ocean Temple comment and thought you might like to know its slightly better named as the Marine Temple in the europen version. Oni Link 23:42, December 19, 2009 (UTC) IRC Hippo Can I see the page guidelines? I didn't know that she couldn't have an article and I want to see the guide to make sure I know for future reference.Andy290 (talk) 03:37, December 31, 2009 (UTC) :We're pretty bad about actually writing down our policies, so I am entirely unsure of whether or not we have them written, so I'll just tell you. The character has to have at least one of the following: *An official name *Importance to the plot *At least one item that they give to Link *Sufficient backstory}}